The range of variations of shape and size of women's breasts, and also of the rib cage sizes and configurations are very large. As a consequence, in order to provide a reasonably good fit and support without resort to custom fitting, manufacturers have had to make available a large number of individual sizes. These sizes are generally related to the dimension of girth (rib cage size) and of the size of the breasts. Examples are sizes 36A, 36B and 36C. Of course there are many other rib cage and cup sizes, and each style of brassiere is expected to be stocked a in very wide range. This is a burden not only on the manufacturer, but also on the distributors and retailers who must maintain them all in inventory.
It is an object of this invention to provide a brassiere construction which in only three items can provide good fit and support for as many as 35 combinations of rib cage and cup sizes, for example from rib cage sizes 32-40 and accompanying cup sizes from A-D. This results in a sharp reduction of inventory and greatly simplifies the task of the retailer. These three sizes attend to most of the brassiere market.
Of course the customer is unconcerned with the retailer's problems. Her concern is that there be adequate coverage and support for her breasts provided by an attractive garment. The unique construction of the brassiere of this invention does provide these functions remarkably well, especially considering the fact that some of them will be used to accommodate three or even four cup sizes for the same rib cage size.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a breast support in which an individual brassiere can provide increased support as the breast size accommodated increases while also providing full suitable coverage of both the larger and the smaller breasts within its intended range of fit.